A Different Morning After
by TVAddict310
Summary: This is my first FanFic. The morning after Always. Just a bit of fluff. One shot.


Thankyou to my Evil Twin for helping me with this

...

It was the morning after Beckett had arrived at Castle's loft and confessed her love to him. The sun had just started to peek through the sheer curtains of his bedroom, when he woke up and noticed the cold space on the other side of his bed, where his partner should have been. He sat up to search the room for her, and when his eyes laid upon her beautiful physique, covered in just one of his own shirts, he smiled. As she sat down on the edge of the bed she shyly handed him a cup of coffee. To them, coffee wasn't just coffee, it was a way of saying how much they meant to each other without having to actually say anything at all.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

She giggles, "No, you definitely weren't dreaming."

"You were right, I had no idea."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah"

"Even the part where…"

"…Especially that part, I loved that"

"Me too"

They smile as they both take a sip from their steaming mugs.

Castle places both their cups on the nightstand.

"So this, it's not some, 'oh I lost my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis' thing is it?"

"No, at least not for me."

"Not for me either"

She smiles sweetly, "Ok. But I _did _just quit my job, and I _do_ have the day off." She begins to undo the buttons on her shirt suggestively.

"As do I. So um, what would you like to do today?" he quips cheekily as he opens the shirt up to bare her shoulder.

"I dunno, we could read."

"Mmhmm" he leans down and kisses her shoulder, 1, 2, "Watch TV." 3 times.

"We could get something to eat?"

The shirt slips all the way off and she leans into him, gently pressing her soft lips against his, she starts to pull away but he deepens it to a more passionate kiss.

He puts his arms around her shoulders and lays her down on the bed. Lying half on top of her he breaks their lips apart and starts peppering sweet, soft, open mouthed kisses all over her body. He goes from neck to shoulders, to her wrists and stomach. He slows when he gets to her cleavage, looking down at the puckered scar nestled between her breasts. He looks from the scar to her eyes and then back down to the scar, he presses his lips on the small red mark and holds them there for a tender kiss. She runs her hand through his hair and stops at the nape of his neck. When he looks back up at her, she sees nothing but adoration. He senses she wants to say something.

He cocks his head to the side "What is it?"

She waits a few seconds, just staring back into his sea blue eyes mirroring the same amount of worship.

"I love you." It flows off the tongue with so much ease.

"I love you too, _so much_ Kate."

He gently rolls off her and lies by her side. Immediately she misses the warmth of him, the feel of his skin on hers. They face each other eye to eye staying like that for a while, just _enjoying_ each other, until Kate speaks.

"So…what's your favourite color?"

"What?" He chuckles out.

"Come on, Castle. We know so many _deep_ things about each other, but not the small stuff. Answer the question."

"Wait, so you want to play 20 Questions, but without the celebrity?"

"Sure. If that's the way you want to look at it."

"Ok. Fine. It's orange. Like a_ sunset_ orange."

She smiles and looks at him expecting him to ask her something, however he doesn't. "Are you gonna ask _me_ a question now?"

"Hold on I'm thinking. Okay, what's the best gift you've ever been given?"

"You're not going to ask me what _my_ favorite color is."

"I already know what it is. Purple. And your favorite flavor milkshake is strawberry, you prefer Skittles than M&M's and…"

She puts her hand on his bare chest. "Okay. So how is it that you know more about me then I know about you?"

"You forget I'm a writer, it's my job to _notice_ things."

"I remember hearing that once before." She smiles and he gives her a sweet peck on the lips.

"I'd say the best gift I've ever received, was when you organised the fundraiser for my mom's scholarship. But to tell you the truth, you are my greatest gift. You've done so much for me Rick, saved, you've my life on multiple occasions and were_ always_ there for me whether I wanted you there or not… and I can't thank you enough for that."

"_Always_. But you've done a lot for me too, Kate, so there is no need to thank me. We're partners, it's what we do."

This time she gives him a sweet, chaste kiss. "So… my turn again! What's your favorite movie? Actually, scratch that, I already know all of your favourite movies. Choose between _Forbidden Planet_ and _Star Wars_."

"You're a cruel woman… but I'd have to say _Star Wars_, no _Forbidden Planet_, no _Star Wars_, definitely _Star Wars_. Who doesn't love a good Jedi/Sith Lord, lightsaber battle?"

"Okay, I have another question."

"And you can ask it when it's _your _turn."

She gives him 'the look', the one that makes him forget he even had an argument in the first place.

"Okay then, go ahead."

"I _know _you like to spend a lot of time in the kitchen, Castle..."

Both of them remember the events from the night before. The first time they made love - it was rushed, the sexual tension and years of want _all_ expressed in that unbelievable night of passion. The second 'round' was more about exploring each other's bodies. It was slow and sensual as they took their time to memorize every curve, ever dip… but that _third_ time was playful. Castle had been in the kitchen preparing them something to eat when Beckett had decided to join him. She walked up behind him and snaked her arms seductively around his waist, delicately kissing his back. Even if he had have wanted to, he couldn't control himself. He hoisted her swiftly onto the counter and things went from there… to the kitchen floor…

They both snap out of their daydreams with goofy smiles on their faces. Kate is the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"So, what's your favorite thing to cook?"

"Well Detective, have you ever tried a smorlette?"

She gives him a confused look. He pulls the covers off them, snatches up a pair of boxers and pops them on, then hands Kate his shirt. He grabs her hand excitedly and takes her through his office and to toward the kitchen.

"Castle! What are you doing?"

He pulls out a stool at the counter and motions excitedly for her to sit.

"Wait here, my dear and I will make you the most _tantalizing_ breakfast your tastebuds have ever experienced."

He approaches the fridge and pulls out the eggs. Next, he turns to the cupboards, pulling out a bowl, a pan, marshmallows and some chocolate. Beckett is watching on, fascinated.

He begins to make her breakfast while she simply sits there admiring him. She never realised how strong he actually is. Last night, when he pressed her frantically into the door and then later lifted her onto the countertop with such ease… it had turned her on even more. She loves how _delicious_ her looks in his dress shirts, but when he wears a t-shirt or (better yet) _no _shirt, she can see his massive biceps and it just does something to her insides.

While Kate had finished fantasizing, Castle had finished cooking. He proudly placed the plate full of his egg, marshmallow, and chocolate concoction in front of her.

She didn't look too confident… and it didn't look that appetizing.

"So, tell me what you think. If you don't like it that's okay you won't hurt my feelings, Alexis already crushed them when she told me _she_ didn't like it."

She gives him a look that was half sorry for him and half disapproving of his trying to sway her. He looks at her expectantly while she takes a bite.

She swallows and although she really doesn't like it, she says otherwise.

"This is _delicious_ Castle."

"Really?! You like it?"

"I do. Can you get me some coffee?"

"Sure."

He pours her a cup and gives it to her with a smile.

"So how about when you finish this, we take a shower and start that movie marathon we talked about?"

"This is great Castle, but it's really filling." She leans in seductively. "How about you finish this for me and meet me in the shower when you're done…"

She hops salaciously off the stool and walks back to his bedroom with an extra sway in her hips.

He watches her walk away, hypnotized by her. Scoffing down a few bites of smorlette, he sprints after her.

"_This_ is going to be fun." He wasn't just talking about what he was about to do to her in the shower…but the rest of their lives to come.

End

...

Thankyou for reading. Reviews are welcome


End file.
